


Things You Should Know (IV)

by Vampirine



Series: 55 Word Stories [4]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: 55 Fiction, Gen, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirine/pseuds/Vampirine
Summary: The fourth in a series of 55 word stories.





	Things You Should Know (IV)

**_Things you should know._ **

_What you fear must never be what you take._

_Fear incarnate does not exist._

_Devotion to myths that are not your own is inherently false._

_Reference and relation; two sides of the same coin._

_Eternity is not defined by existence, but a wealth of waiting._

_Once a trouble, always in trouble._


End file.
